The Haphazard Life of Mystery
by The Jinxed Otaku 13
Summary: Mystery is a sixteen-year-old girl who has been in and out of foster-care most of her life. Another family adopts her, but she has no idea how much her life would change as soon as she met her new 'parents'. Adventure, friends, and romance in later chapters. Rated T for future refrences and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Pokemon story so please tell me what you think of it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokemonn or songs, just my OC.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Adopted

"Why me," I muttered as I splashed water on my face in the bathroom. As I dried off my face, I looked into the mirror and stared at my reflection.

My name is Mystery, and yes, that's my name. I'm sixteen years old and short, 5"3 to be exact. I had my long, black hair up in a spiky pony-tail as usual with my bang down, covering some of my abnormal steel blue eyes. For the past fifteen minutes I've been packing to be transferred to another family.

I've been in the foster-care system ever since I could remember and have been moving in and out of homes countless times, 56 times to be exact. Today I'm being 'transferred' again because I'm too 'quiet' and 'distant'. I admit, I can seem cold and distant, but nobody has been the nicest to me most of my life. Most of the homes I've been in are either abusive, neglecting, or are full of psychopaths, literally.

I sighed as I stashed my _Pokémon White_ _Version _game in my DS and into my backpack. I picked up my backpack and a small box that had all my belongings, and walked downstairs to say goodbye to my temporary 'family'. _'Some family you guys were,'_ I thought. I faked a smile, said my goodbyes, and went in the car to take me back into the orphanage.

( 3 hours later)

I was lying on my 'bed' in my 'room'. I put the emphasis on those words because my room was originally a small storage room and my bed was an air-mattress that had a hole in it.

I drew a picture of Cress, Chili, and Cilan leaning on each other, smiling and laughing at each other. _'Why did my family give me up?' _I thought, my eyes brimmed with tears. '_Why can't I have friends, a family, and happiness like them?'_ I quickly wiped away a stray tear from my eye as I heard a loud knock on my door.

A few moments later, Mrs. Warron, the care-taker and owner of the orphanage, walked in. She grimaced as soon as she saw me. "There's a couple that would like to meet you. And change out of that…trash," she said in her squeaky voice, gesturing to my clothes. "That's probably one of the reasons why nobody likes you," Mrs. Warron added, leaving me in my room alone again.

I looked down at what I was wearing and shrugged. Unlike all the other girls, I hated wearing skirts, perfume, and layers of make-up. I was wearing a pair of dark skinny-jeans, black converse shoes, and a purple and black stripped t-shirt; it's simple and comfortable.

I walked into the hallway down to the room where my new 'family' was and opened the door. I saw a couple that looked like they were both in their thirties. The man was slightly tanned, dark-brown hair, and bright-green eyes, and the woman had long, blond hair and brilliant-blue eyes; the picture of the perfect couple. They both turned to me and smiled.

"I love her already, she's perfect," the woman squealed, her smile growing bigger. "My name is Emma and this is my husband, Jerry." Emma said, holding her husband's hand.

"Mystery, these are the Morrisons. They're here to adopt you." Mrs. Warron said with her usual fake smile. "Now go get your things, they already signed the paperwork so you can leave as soon as possible."

I just sighed, nodded my head, and went to get my stuff to leave again. Everything was still packed from my last foster-family. I picked up my backpack and box, walked to the car and got in. I watched as the orphanage grew smaller and smaller, until it was just a small spot along the horizon while listening to 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day on my IPod.

After an hour of driving in the mountains, we finally stopped at a small gas station. Emma turned to face me from the passenger-seat and smiled. "So, do you know what Pokémon are?" she asked.

"Yep, I've always loved them," I answered with a smile. I've always liked Pokémon, even if I was sixteen.

Her smile grew even wider, if that was even possible, and then she laughed, "Good, we won't have to explain as much," She pressed a button on the console that turned green.

"What-"I was cut off by an electrical current surge through my body and then I blacked out.

Emma's P.O.V.

After Mystery passed out, I turned to my husband. "Jerry, do you think she'll adjust well?" I asked.

"Emma, she will be fine. Mystery already knows and loves Pokémon, so she'll absolutely love her new home," he answered, driving through a cave and back into our universe.

'_I hope you're right, Jerry.'_

* * *

**Hope you liked the story so far. Review and comment pleease!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all my readers! Sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner. I have school and al that work, but I finally got Chapter 2 up!**

**You know the drill. I do NOT own Pokémon, just the plot and OC.**

**Now on with the story!**

Chapter 2: Runaway

_(Recap)_

_ After Mystery passed out, I turned to my husband. "Jerry, do you think she'll adjust well?" I asked._

_ "Emma, she will be fine. Mystery already knows and loves Pokémon, so she'll absolutely love her new home," he answered, driving through a cave and back into our universe._

_ 'I hope you're right, Jerry.' _

(Now)

Mystery's P.O.V.

I started to wake up and saw that I was in an unfamiliar room. 'Where am I?' I thought, looking around.

The room I was an average-sized room that had hard-wood floors, cream-colored walls, and a dark purple curtains that hung over the window. The bed I was in had a purple blanket and black-and white-checkered patterned pillows.

I got out of my bed, spread open the curtains, and starred at a Pidove, which starred back at me. At first, my mind was blank, and then my mind finally registered what I was looking at.

I was starring at a Pokémon. A real, living, breathing Pokémon.

"Mystery, are you alright?" Emma asked, peeking in from the doorway.

"…There's a Pokémon outside my window and-"I started to say, but stopped when I saw Emma. She had the same features as before, but see looked like an anime person. My eyes widened as I finally put everything into place and realized where I was.

I was in the Pokémon universe.

I ran to the full-length mirror that was against the wall and looked at my reflection. I still had my long, Black hair in a pony-tail and my steel-blue eyes, but in anime-form. "Wow…. "

"I know that all this seems strange and overwhelming-"I cut her off by doing something I've never done before; I gave her a hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Korrison-"

"Call me Emma or mom if you're comfortable with that."

"Thanks…mom,"I said, smiling a real smile.

Right at that moment, everything was perfect for me. I finally had a real home, people that loved me enough to let me call them my 'parents', but it only lasted for that long; one moment. I heard a door downstairs slam open, some men yelling, and a gunshot.

My new mom's face went pale. "No… they couldn't have found out." She turned to me with fear written all over her face. "Quickly, sneak out the window and run. No matter what happens to us, keep running until you are far from here," Emma told me, giving me my backpack and opening the window. "Now go!"

I climbed out of the room and onto the ground. As soon as my feet hit the earth, I ran. I managed to run about 50 yards before the house burst into flames. I kept on running until I was in the wood and couldn't see the bright flames. I finally stopped by a small creek to take a break and think of what just happened within the past few hours.

I was adopted, saw my first real Pokémon, called someone 'mom' and hugged them for the first time in my life, and now running for my life. I felt a tear start to form in my eye, but wiped it away quickly. '_No, now's not the time to cry. You need to think of a plan._' I scolded myself and started to think of a plan. '_I saw a Pidove, so I must be in the Unova region, but where…_' I saw that it was getting dark, so I picked myself up and walked down the dirt road, hoping I was close to a town.

? P.O.V.

Dammit, The girl got away. We'll just have to track her down. She's the key to our plan.

Mystery's P.O.V.

I've been walking down the road for the past hour now and I still haven't seen a sign of where I was. '_I'm alone, in the forest at night, without a Pokémon. I'm in trouble now,' _I thought, starting to panic a little.

I heard a rustle in the nearby bushes and froze. I pulled out the first thing I touched from my backpack, which happened to be a plastic spoon, and jumped into a karate position. "C-come out. Don't make me use my weapon," I managed to say.

After a moment, an Absol slowly walked out. '_What's an Absol doing in Unova?_' I thought, tilting my head to the side.

"…_**You do realize that a spoon is not the best weapon of choice, right?" **_I heard from the Absol's direction.

"…Did you just talk?" I asked, shocked.

"…_**You can understand me?"**_

"…I-I guess so," I managed to stutter out. "Well, this is…interesting." I looked at the Absol and saw he was studying my movements. "So what's an Absol doing in Unova?" I bravely asked.

"_**I don't know. One minute I'm watching over a small farm, and the next thing I know, I'm running away from some guys in white coats."**_ Absol replied, looking crest-fallen.

"…Just like me, sort of," I said, walking to him and patted his head."You aren't alone. I just got adopted and now running away from whoever set my new home on fire…" I trailed off, looking at the ground."…I'm lost, confused, and alone. I don't know what to do." I slowly sank to my knees and let a tear roll down my cheek.

_**"…I see."**_ Absol said nudging me in my side, getting my attention. _**"I'm…lost and alone too. Will you…be my trainer?"**_ he asked, giving me puppy-dog eyes.

If there was one thing that's my weakness, it's puppy-dog eyes, along with injured animals/people, chocolate, and coffee. I looked down at Absol and smiled a little. "Well we better get going…partner." I said.

He smiled and helped me up, _**"Thanks, now let's go."**_

I readjusted my backpack on my shoulder and gestured to the road. "We better get going then," I said, walking down the road with my new Pokémon partner walking by my side.

After a couple hours of walking, Absol and I talked about our likes, dislikes, and pasts. Turns out that we are very similar, both what we like and our pasts. Within those few hours, we became best friends.

"We better hurry up before something-" I was cut off by a small blast and a sudden pain in my side."…happens." I fell to the ground, blood seeping out of my side where I was shot. I saw a man in a weird tunic that had a giant 'P' on it in the bushes and shot Absol with a blast of what looked like orange powder. "That's… a… stun spore powder," I managed to mutter as Absol collapsed next to me. "I…can't…let this happen."

I managed to pull myself up from the ground, pick up my fallen partner, and ran down the road as it started to rain. _'I can't stop until I get help,' _I thought as I ran faster down the road, not noticing the sign that said "Strighton City: 1 Mile Away"

Cilan's P.O.V.

I was going out for a late-night stroll down the street-lighted path as it started to rain_. 'I better get inside,'_ I thought, walking towards the Poke-Center.

As I was walking towards the Center, I saw something running, trip, and fall into a puddle, but it started to crawl towards the building while holding something in its arms. I ran over to see what 'it' was and was shocked at what I saw. In the puddle was a girl around my age holding an Absol, both were covered in mud and…blood?! "Miss, are you alright?!" I asked frantically.

She lifted her head up slightly, spitting out mud. "Does it **look** like I'm alright?" the girl replied in a bitter tone, continuing to crawl with the Pokémon in her arms. The Absol she was holding crawled out of her arms, looked up at me, and started to drag her towards the Poke-Center. "No Absol…you're hurt. You need…help…" the mystery girl said before passing out.

Without wasting another second, I picked her up and ran to the Center with the Absol running behind me. "Quick! Someone get medical help!" I shouted as I ran through the doors.

Nurse Joy got a hospital bed and a medical kit. "I'll take it from here," she assured me as I laid the unconscious girl onto the bed, rolling up her sleeves, and leaving me alone in the lobby with Absol. I called my brothers and told them the situation that I was in after I washed my hands from the mud and blood.

"We'll be right over," Cress said, hanging up the phone as I heard Chili whine in the background.

I hung the phone back up in its original spot and sat down, trying to think of what that girl did to end up like that.' _Who exactly was she?' _I thought. '_I'll just have to wait and find_ _out_.'

**Chapter 2 is done! Read, Review, and Follow pleeease!**

**Be patient and wait for Chapter 3, it might be a while.**


End file.
